Another Time, Another Life
by PiOfEternity
Summary: Elsa has moved once again to another city. She has no idea what it's like to have a friend and doesn't really care until she meets a certain redhead at school and again at the pool. She's too shy to talk face to face at school, but the pool is a different story.. [Modern AU] [Elsanna]
1. Elsa Arrives

******.**

******Another Time, Another Life**

******|-|-|-|-|********-|********Chapter One|-|-|-|-|-|**

_Another time... another life..._

Elsa stood in front of the main entrance to Arendelle High. This was the sixth or seventh time she had transferred schools because of her mother's constant need to travel in order to support the two of them. They had fallen onto both emotional and financial hard times after Elsa's father had perished in a teenage drunk driving incident.

She already knew the entire layout of the towering institution that beheld her. She had spent half an hour beforehand extensively studying the floor plan and thus had no need to ask a student or teacher for help.

Which she was grateful for.

Elsa deliberately avoided contact with her peers and mentors. She didn't exactly dislike companionship, but she found it difficult to trust her peers anymore after she learned that one of her classmates was the one responsible for her father's passing. In order to make matters worse, said student's family was influential enough to cover for him. The story was hushed up and he suffered no punishment while Elsa's family received no reimbursement.

Elsa had virtually no friends at the time. She had few social skills and relied solely on her family for support. After her father's death her mother had fell into a depression. She turned to working long shifts to escape, which left Elsa all alone in the world.

She had no idea what to do.

Elsa ended up pushing away everyone who tried to connect with her. She told herself that she didn't want to hurt them when she had to move away, but she deep down she truly was terrified that they'd reject her as soon as they found out how broken she really was inside.

* * *

Taking a deep breath to steel herself, Elsa recalled the location of her first class and pushed through the giant metal doors.

She weaved through the crowds of students talking amongst themselves, from afar she observed that many of them were sorted into the stereotypical clichés. Jocks were kicking around soccer balls and shooting hoops, bookworms were already in the library studying and working on projects, and egosticals were in the foyer gossiping amongst themselves. A few blew wolf whistles as she walked by, but she she paid them no attention.

She reached her Calculus class without a hitch. Being the first there, the entire class was empty which meant she had first dibs on whichever seat she wanted. She debated between sitting in the front to see the board better and sitting in the back to minimize her presence. She eventually chose the corner seat farthest from the door and began to read a novel she had brought beforehand.

She completely engrossed in one of the stories of Narnia. Sure, it wasn't exactly a challenge to read. She had completed the entire series when she was in the 6th grade but she loved to reread it for enjoyment. She was excited at the idea of a select few individuals somehow receiving supernatural or magical powers and loved to see how they reacted to it. Even when she was small she had this little addiction as she had finished the entire Magic Tree House series when she was in grade 2 and was already well into the Merlin Missions when she was in grade 3.

She was reading the part where the Pevensie Children (sans Edward because he didn't get any for being a traitor) were retrieving their gifts from the ruins of their castle when she noticed that students had began to trickle into the classroom. She didn't take her eyes off the book until a loud cheer resonated through the room. She looked up to see what the commotion was about when a stunning auburn sauntered into the room.

Elsa froze in her seat. A mortal goddess had just graced the class with her presence and clearly everyone else thought so. As soon as this person entered the room she was assaulted with hellos, high fives, and even hugs. When it all died down Elsa could finally get a good look at who came in.

Her eyes widened to dinner plate size and her jaw fell to the floor.

The redhead wasn't wearing much, _just a form fitting lime green T-Shirt that shows off those delicious hips and some oh my god those jeans are practically a second skin jesus christ look at all those freckles they're so cute and wait how is her hair so naturally radiant that's a beautiful shade of red I wonder if it's natural but wait is that a white streak WOW that is SO ADORABLE and_

Elsa caught herself staring and forced herself away. She couldn't be friends with this girl. Even if she wanted to, she'd never want to be with Elsa. Who'd want to be friends with an emotional wreck hiding behind a façade of independence?

Class ended up crawling along when it eventually started, and Elsa found it harder and harder to divert her eyes from the beauty that sat across the class from her. Eventually she gave in and spent the rest of the period gawking at the redhead. She already knew most of the material, and before she knew it the bell rang.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by, and although Elsa found herself drifting back more and more to the strawberry blonde she paid attention during all the lectures. She was disappointed to find that she didn't share any more classes with the redhead but that only served to make her treasure her time in Calculus even more.

School let out and it was now time for Elsa's favourite part of the day. She packed her bags and set off to the community pool. If her mother's escape was work then Elsa's must have been for swimming. She loved the cool feel of the water as she cut through it with her powerful arms. She always had the distinct feeling that she was defying gravity because of how fast she flew through the water. The feeling of unshackled freedom was exhilarating and Elsa loved nothing more.

She pushed open the doors and was immediately greeted by the receptionist.

"Hi! Welcome to Oaken's Pool and Sauna! I'm Olaf! You must be new here!"

Elsa froze at the doorway. She wasn't used to having someone shout across the room to her and for a moment was dumbstruck as to what she was supposed to do.

_OhgodwhatdoIdo. Am I supposed to introduce myself? Do I walk up to him? Do I say something about the weather? Do people even do that anymore? Maybe I should at least say hi.._

But, instead of doing any of that, Elsa ended up letting out a small squeak. Her eyes fell to the floor, her arms wrapped around herself, and she was sure that she just scared off the only person who could possibly befriend. Before she knew it though she had two scrawny arms wrapped around her.

"Hey it's alright. Sorry if I scared you." Judging by how pens and papers were scattered on the floor he must have vaulted over the counter. He broke away from the one sided hug and took a step back. "Here, lets try again okay? Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs."

Elsa lifted her gaze and looked into the cheerful brown eyes before her. "Hi.. I'm Elsa. I'm new here."

Olaf led her over to the reception desk and took out a wristband. "Welcome to Arendelle then! As my treat to you have a free pass for today." He held out the wristband for Elsa to take, but as soon as she did Olaf crushed her in one of the warmest hugs Elsa had ever had in her life. "Don't worry about the mess, have a great swim!"

* * *

Elsa stood on the bulkhead, poised over the water with her back arched. She was wearing a skin-tight white and blue one-piece swimsuit that although she hated to admit it, flaunted her curves quite well. Her hair was in a tight bun, wrapped in a sky blue swim cap while her eyes were concealed by a pair of dark blue-tinted mirror goggles that let her see out, but didn't let others see her.

She put her arms over her head and leaned forwards, diving deep and slicing into the water. She began to furiously kick her feet, and as soon as she surfaced she took a large gulp of air and began to swim perfect frontstroke.

_One. Two. Three. Breathe. One. Two. Three. Breathe._

Almost instantly she reached the other bulkhead. Without missing a beat she dived, and while underwater she turned over to her back and launched herself off the bulkhead while blowing bubbles to keep the water from rushing into her nose. She flipped back onto the her front and

_One. Two. Three. Breathe. One. Two. Three. Breathe._

She repeated this mantra for an unspeakable amount of times until she was totally and utterly exhausted. Elsa's muscles screamed for rest and her lungs felt like collapsing. Her entire body cursed her for pushing herself so far and it took several attempts to climb onto the bulkhead and out of the lanes because her arms felt like limp spaghetti, but when she finally made it to the hot tub she collapsed into it and she let out a loud sigh of content.

_The relief and comfort of a hot tub is always magnified by a gazillion after a gruelling workout._

She removed her hair cap and shook her hair free, letting it fall onto and behind her shoulders. She then took off her goggles and ran her hand along the lines imprinted onto her forehead from the goggles being tightly latched onto her head. She sank deeper into the hot tub and she swore she could feel her heart rate increasing by the way her chest was thumping.

_Hold on._

Her heart rate began to skyrocket.

_What is that redhead doing here!?_


	2. Lots to Gain

**.**

**Another Time, Another Life**

**|x|x|x|x|x|Chapter 2|x|x|x|x|x|**

_What is that redhead doing here!?_

From her position in the hot tub, Elsa could spy the auburn goddess standing across the pool from her, facing in her general direction but not looking directly at her. Her eyes had one again widened to dinner plates the second they saw her. She had on fiery red, unthinkably short shorts that bared those absolutely perfect thighs and legs for the world. An incredibly tight, bright yellow T-shirt flaunted her beautiful hips and curves and on the front it read in large bold text:

**Lifeguard**

...

...

_... Oh of course she's a lifeguard at the pool. The one that I'll probably be visiting every day now, which means I get to see her everyday, and she'll probably be wearing that same tantalizing outfit every time, and I'll be able to get a full view of that deliciously perfect body every time, and get to stare obnoxiously like a creepy stalker, and-_

_wait._

Elsa discovered with horror that the text "Lifeguard" was printed across the upper chest area. She was openly ogling the lifeguard's breasts. In public. In a panic she quickly looked around and was relieved to see that most of the other patrons didn't even notice.

Except for one.

He had a messy blonde mop for a hairstyle and Elsa could sense a faint, but noticeable foul odour to him. None of that was of immediate concern, what was was his gigantic all-knowing smirk. She felt her cheeks heat as she blushed in embarrassment.

He raised an eyebrow. "Judging how you were practically salivating, I'm going to assume that you've taken a... 'liking' to the hottest and most popular lifeguard on site." The smirk never left his face. Elsa felt like ducking her head under the bacteria riddled water, or leaping out of the hot tub and disappearing into the suffocating steam room, anything to get away from this man.

He must have been either a mind reader, really observant, or maybe just a good guesser because despite Elsa not moving he immediately raised both hands in the air as if he read her thoughts. "Woah there, I didn't mean anything with that, a lot of people fall for her."

Then his grin turned devilish. "Today I learned that even women do."

Elsa turned impossibly redder. She covered her face in embarrassment.

"Go ahead and talk to her. I promise she won't bite." He hoisted himself out of the hot tub and disappeared into the Sauna without another word.

_Promise she won't bite? Likely story..._

_..._

_..._

_Well.. I guess it can't hurt to try.._

She hesitated for a moment, then decided to cover her bases. She groped for her hair and tied it into a tight bun, then covered it with the hair cap. If (when) she made a fool out of herself, like she usually (always) did, she at least wouldn't be recognized at school. Using her goggles as a makeshift mirror, she checked for loose hairs and after finding none slung the them over her head and around her neck. With her hair hidden away, she steeled herself and hefted herself out of the tub.

* * *

Elsa crossed her arms and clutched tightly at her shoulders as she made her way across the deck. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. What was she thinking?

_Why would someone like her want to talk to someone like me?_

_I mean, she's super popular. She probably has a club dedicated to her worship. Seeing how everyone swarmed her when she came to class today I bet she actually does. What do I have that sets me apart from them? Well, for one I have have no social skills._

_What a great skill to have when trying to make friends. Definitely something to go on the resume. "Cannot function like a normal human being."_

By now she had crossed the deck and now stood about a metre away from the lifeguard, but now that she was here her confidence was wavering.

_Ha. What confidence?_

She thought about giving up and returning to the hot tub when all of a sudden the redhead turned to face her. She opened her mouth and an angelic voice pierced through the background chatter. "Hello! How can I help you today?"

_My god that voice is beautiful I would die happy if I were to hear that again- wait what her voice? OH GOD SHE'S TALKING TO ME WHAT DO I DO.__  
_

"uh. um. n-nothing sorry for disturbing you bye."

Elsa turned and was about to flee when she felt a firm, yet soft hand grip her arm. "Hey wait!"

Elsa froze on the spot, then immediately began to melt as the redhead's extraordinarily warm hand pulled her back. She felt heat pulse out from the contact and it put her into a daze and liquefied her knees.

Unfortunately, it also loosened her tongue, and well.. Elsa began to spit out incoherent gibberish. A lot of it. Akin to someone mashing their face on a keyboard.

The redhead had let go of Elsa's arm, and was now staring blankly at the muddled mess of Elsa that stood before her.

Elsa finally managed to shut her mouth after a good minute of stuttering, but the damage was done. She clenched her eyes shut and waited for the inevitable humiliation.

"Glad to see that I'm not the only one who word vomits haha!"

_...She's not laughing at me...? _Elsa opened one eye and saw the auburn smiling back at her.

"Yeah I know how embarrassing it feels whenever you word vomit I mean clearly you wouldn't intentionally do that and no one would want to hear that I mean seriously even online people don't like the stuff I know I don't because I like to read online stories but most of the time I just scroll past rants and walls of text because it looks like a gigantic wordbeast that would swallow me up if I tried to read it but- oh wait I'm getting off topic oops anyways but whenever I rant it usually takes me a good minute or two or ten before I even realize I am it really sucks because my friends never tell me when I am and that's really annoying because I'm always launching into really long and really boring rants kinda like... kinda like now... oh boy I did it again.. and to a total stranger too.." The redhead blushed and covered her face.

Elsa giggled. She had long since dismissed any notion that this adorable girl in front of her could be in any way snobby and stuck up and was instead absolutely amazed at how she managed to pull off that entire rant without ever pausing for breath.

The redhead split the fingers of her right hand to let one eye peek out, mirroring what Elsa had done not 5 minutes ago. She dropped her arms and scratched the back of her neck. "Anyways, ah heh, I'm Anna. If you wouldn't mind I'd like to change that part about ranting to a total stranger."

Elsa felt herself smile. "Hi, my name's Elsa. I'm new in town." The second those words left her mouth Elsa found herself on the receiving end of a tackling hug.

"Welcome to Arendelle Elsa! Here's your mandatory glomp which serves as your rite of passage into the best town around!" Anna was incredibly warm Elsa found, and found herself blushing madly at the fact that there was literally no gap of empty space between the two.

Eventually after a solid minute of blissful body contact, Elsa reluctantly pulled away. "Thank you Anna. I..." _should I say it? _"...I thought that Arendelle was amazing the second I saw you." _Which would be at 8:05AM today at school, but you don't know that.__  
_

Anna folded both arms behind her back, tucked in her chin and stared at the ground in the stereotypical "Aww shucks" position. Elsa could clearly see she was blushing. "T-thanks Elsa. Come see me again won't you? I work this shift pretty much every day."

Elsa beamed. _Good to know! _"I will, I promise! I need to go home now though, bye Anna!"

"Bye Elsa! See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." _I'll see you at school :)__  
_

* * *

**Really long author's note incoming, but f****irst and foremost, thank you for reading!**

**My first chapter didn't have an author's note because I felt that I didn't deserve to ask for reviews/favs/follows (even though I love the people who already did) since I didn't give you guys any Elsanna that this fandom is addicted to.**

**Next! The main idea of this story is Anna and Elsa being friends, but only Elsa knowing that they share a school. Remember that throughout their entire interaction Elsa was wearing a hair cap so Anna won't recognize her at school, even though they share a class.**

**Which brings me to my next point. An attentive viewer might be curious as to why Anna didn't recognize Elsa's name, they share a class, therefore the teacher should call out names for attendance right? That kinda messes things up. I already established that they attend highschool and I'm pretty sure teachers there take attendance (they definitely do at mine). **

**I thought for a moment and the only thing I can think of to justify this is:**

_**Teachers at Arendelle High don't take attendance because that would ruin my story :) **_

**It might be poor writing (probably is LOL), but I'd appreciate if you guys would accept the MST3K Mantra (props if you're a troper!) and just ignore that part of the story :)**

**Anyways, again, thank you for reading! I would love it if you could follow and review. Definitely review. I will charter a private jet directly to your house and glomp you if you do 3. If I get enough feedback I will continue writing.**

**See you guys (hopefully) in Chapter 3!**


	3. Stalker with a Crush

**.**

**Another Time, Another Life.**

**|o|o|o|o|o|Chapter 3|o|o|o|o|o|**

Even though they only met a day ago and that they've only talked for 10 minutes, Elsa could not stop thinking about Anna. She was like a computer virus, violently wresting control of her mind.

_Well, maybe she's not a virus.. people usually try to get rid of viruses.. maybe Anna would be a more like a.. a good thingy._

_Way to go Elsa. A+. You are as eloquent with speech as Buffy is._

She pushed through the front doors to Arendelle High and headed straight for her Calculus class. She pulled the door open and as usual the class was deserted. Perks of coming a few minutes early huh? Elsa plunked herself onto a chair and shivered when her bare legs made contact with the cold plastic.

As Elsa waited for class to begin, she let her mind wander back to Anna.

_I really want to be good friends with her... but I can't mess this up. I barely know how to hold a normal conversation. Hell I wasn't even able to stop myself from blabbering last time..._

_...She doesn't know that I go to Arendelle High.. I could probably use this time to learn her preferences. I could probably follow her around and see how other people act to her and how she responds. Might want to __record these things so I can look back on them._

_Quite the stalker aren't you?_

_Well, it's my best shot so I may as well.._

A loud cheer shook Elsa from her mental monologue. She looked up to see that Anna had entered the room and, like the day before, was being mobbed with greetings. Elsa tore a loose leaf paper out of her math notebook, reserving a large amount of space in the middle for a later portrait, she readied a pencil and began to observe from afar.

A large assortment of students of all kinds had risen to greet Anna. Most of them fell into the category of "stereotypical jock or cheerleader," but then she noticed that even a few of the class bookworms were high-5ing her. She began to write.

_"Attracts attention from all sorts of people, even the shy people." _Elsa bit her lip, then added: _"Myself included."_

She looked back up to see a girl touching Anna's shirt. From what she could tell it looked like the girl was complimenting it. Anna's face was a very rosy red.

_"Blushes adorably when complimented."_

As commotion began to die down, Elsa turned her attention to the centre sketch. She didn't have a photo of Anna (or Anna herself for that matter) to use as a guideline, but she trusted her obsessed mind to be able to conjure up one from memory.

Just as she was finishing up the general outline of Anna's face, the attendance list was passed back to her. She scanned the list and saw that "Anna" was written in beautiful green ink near the top. She added hers to the list and passed the clipboard back.

Class started not long after that and Elsa had to put away the drawing in order to pay attention to the lecture. She looked around in boredom as the teacher drawled on monotonously and saw that nearly the entire class was asleep.

Except for Anna.

Elsa looked to her right and saw that Anna was scribbling furiously into a binder, trying to keep up with the teacher's examples. Elsa was intrigued as usually she just listened to the lecture and was able to recall all the steps required to solve the equations without ever having to take notes. After about 4 or 5 minutes of watching Anna, Elsa began to notice a trend.

She took out her notebook and wrote: _"Likes to bite the tip of her pen. Really cute!"_

Elsa yawned, closed her notebook, and leaned back into her chair. _Will this class ever end..?_

* * *

It seemed like forever, but eventually it was time for Lunch. Elsa stepped out of her Chemistry class with two brand new, excruciatingly heavy textbooks on her shoulders and began to wander around. She didn't really have her own little place to eat like all the other kids around. As Elsa walked through the hallways, she observed the groups of teens huddled in circles chatting amongst themselves.

Normally this wouldn't bother her, it never used to. For some reason it now did. Before Elsa could dwell on the fact though she caught a flash of auburn hair trailing wildly behind a certain redhead as she turned the corner.

Elsa began to speedwalk to catch up to Anna. Lunch is one, if the not the, most social times of the school day and seeing Anna interact with her friends would be a great learning opportunity.

She reminded herself that she's stalk- _following_ Anna in order to learn social skills. Definitely not because she's taken an interest in her.

She rounded the corner and found Anna sitting outside on the grand fountain that adorned the school entrance. On one side sat a man that Elsa recognized from the several school theatre posters plastered around the school, albeit his nose was quite exaggerated. His stage name was apparently Flynn, but Elsa didn't believe that would be his real name. He seemed to have great confidence in his "smoking good looks" seeing how he kept trying to pucker up for a kiss, only to be slapped away by Anna or the second friend.

Said second friend was a brunette female. She was juggling between eating her lunch, drawing in an art portfolio, and chatting with the other two. Elsa judged her to be the shy, timid type, but when Anna and Flynn whispered something into her ear the girl perked up and demonstrated surprising parkour skills and recklessness by leaping on top of the fountain and into some of the neighbouring trees.

Immediately out of nowhere rang a teacher's exasperated cry of "RAPUNZEL! FOR THE BILLIONTH TIME GET OUT OF THERE."

Elsa turned and walked away with a smile on her face. Judging by how the teacher seemed to expect Rapunzel to pull off a cocky stunt she could tell that Anna and her friends ate at the fountain often. Which was perfect because her recollection of the school's interior told her that an accessible roof had a perfect view of said fountain.

She stepped into an elevator and ascended to the roof.

The roof was quite plain, there were a few picnic tables laying around, a second elevator to her right accessible from the gym, and lastly there was a bench overlooking the school entryway. Elsa walked over to the bench and sat down.

Elsa retrieved her lunch (a sandwich with Nutella filling because _hello_ chocolate should be a staple food), then pulled out her mathbook and flipped to the portrait of Anna that sat loosely in the middle. She was a little high up from her vantage point but nevertheless she had a perfect view of her subject. She resumed work on Anna's facial features._  
_

She took a bite of her Nutellawich and panicked when a drop fell onto her drawing. She quickly wiped it away and immediately blushed at the sight.

_It looks like she just took a huge bite out of my sandwich.. which would be like an indirect kiss wouldn't it?_

_...I wonder what a real kiss would be like... those are some pretty nice lips._

_DAMNIT ELSA YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO THINK OF THINGS LIKE THAT._

Deciding that she rather liked the chocolate smear, she alternated between staring longingly at Anna and working diligently on the drawing. In fact, she was so engrossed in her work that she barely heard the elevator door open.

"Well! Why am I not surprised to find you up here?"

Elsa whipped her head around to find the same male blonde from the yesterday, and on his face was the same all-knowing smirk on his face. Elsa nonchalantly closed her notebook, knowing that slamming the thing shut would draw more attention to it rather than hide it like most fictional characters seem to believe.

The man stepped forward. "So! What are you doing up here this lunch?"

"N-nothing..."

"Nothing..? Doesn't look like it.." He walked over to the edge and leaned on the guardrail. "From up here it looks like you're enjoying the beautiful natural view of Arendelle."

Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"But from up here I have also have a beautiful natural view on feeding grounds of a certain redhead that a certain blonde someone next to me is head over heels for."

Elsa slapped his shoulder. "It's not like that!" She secretly was mortified that he once again had caught her staring at Anna from afar.

"Suuuuuuure. It's not like that. Mhm. You keep telling yourself that." He checked his watch. "I gotta head off to gym. Lunch is about to end" He walked over to the second elevator and pressed the DOWN button. "See you around Elsa."

"Y-yeah, see you around what's-your-name."

"Name's Kristoff! Don't call me Christopher though!"

"Bye Christopher!"

"GOD DAMNIT!"

Elsa giggled. She watched as the doors closed, then began to pack up her half-eaten lunch. Her mind trailed back to the conversation they just had when she realized something.

_How the hell does he know my name?_

* * *

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading!**

**I would like to start thanking The Man of Constant Sorrow (cheer up will you?) for pointing out several ways that teachers can take attendance without calling out first names (although ajunebuga made me feel like a complete idiot by pointing out that last names works as well). I adopted the "Attendance List" method for use in my story.**

**I'd also like to apologize if the story isn't very good. The idea sounded great in my mind but I don't think I'm a very good writer. Sure, my English teachers have pointed out that my grammar and vocabulary, not to mention my sentence structure, is pretty good but I can't really shake the feeling that I'm subpar when I go and read some of the other stories (like Snowflakes in Spring, how the hell does one utilize words to make those two so unbelievably ADORABLE?!).**

**But anyways thanks for sticking with me (if you are lol). Let me know what you think of this? Please? I wasn't able to pay the private jet to get me to your homes so I guess I'll just mail my appreciation this time 3**


	4. A Plus

**.**

**Another Time, Another Life**

**|\|/|\|/|\|Chapter 4|/|\|/|\|/|  
**

School didn't end fast enough. The second the bell rang Elsa was up and out of her English class. She probably should put away some time later today to work on the paragraph questions assigned, but Hamlet can wait. It's about to be Anna time.

She swung open the doors to the pool and eagerly greeted Olaf with a wide hug.

"Hi Elsa! You seem really really happy today!"

"It's not that easy to see is it?" She handed him a 10$ bill.

He took the cash and began to gather the change. "It is. But that's a good thing! I like seeing you happy a lot more than seeing you sad and scared." He grabbed a wristband and looked up to hand it over Elsa, but as his eyes met hers he froze. They widened a little as an inquisitive eyebrow rose, but as fast as it came it was gone. "Have a nice swim Elsa!"

"I will. Thanks Olaf!" Elsa took the wristband and set off for the women's changeroom, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Olaf was watching her as she left.

_Wonder what made him freeze up like that. Hmm. He'll probably dodge the issue if I ask him about it though..__  
_

_Oh well._

Elsa stepped into the women's changeroom, eyes glued to the floor. She always felt uneasy at how many of the other occupants shamelessly waved their naked breasts around. She never allowed herself to make eye contact with anyone else in here, lest she freeze on the spot and begin to stare.

wait what

Anyways, she personally always changed in a stall.

Pulling off her hoodie and jean shorts, she pulled on her swimsuit and after stashing her bag in a locker, hurriedly left the changeroom.

She undid her braid as she walked along the deck, followed by tying it into a bun and protecting it with the hair cap. She slung her goggles over her head and tightened them until they practically bit into her skin.

Elsa climbed onto the bulkhead and assumed a diving stance. She leaned precariously over the edge, and when she couldn't possible balance herself any longer she let herself fall in in a near vertical upside-down dive. Once again began the all-too-familiar routine.

_One. Two. Three. Breathe. One. Two. Three. Breathe._

_One. Two. Three. Breathe. One. Two. Three. Breathe. Tumbleturn, kick off._

_One. Two. Three. Breathe. One. Two. Three. Breathe. _

_I wonder if Anna's going to be wearing the same uniform as yesterday..._

That single thought blew her entire concentration. Elsa swallowed a mouthful of pool water and immediately began to gag. She desperately grabbed for the lane lines as she coughed her lungs out. Panting heavily for a while, she calmed down, flipped onto her back, and kicked her way to the bulkhead.

_Real smooth Elsa, A+. Better hope Anna didn't see that._

_Well if she did see that she'd probably dive in and try to help. She's a lifeguard after all._

_I wonder what it would be like to be carried out of the pool by her..._

_ELSA STOP. THE ONLY CIRCUMSTANCES OF WHICH SHE WOULD DO THAT IS IF YOU WERE ABOUT TO DROWN. LIKE WHAT ALMOST JUST HAPPENED BECAUSE YOU LET YOUR MIND WANDER.  
_

She gave herself a good mental scolding for letting that happen, but the damage was done. She was out of the zone and couldn't concentrate anymore. She decided she may as well call it a day. She climbed out, took off her goggles, and leaned against a support beam as she looked for Anna.

She was near the same spot where they met yesterday. This time though she was seated on one of the artificial rocks that lined the walls (probably to keep little kids from climbing over them). Her knees were brought up to her chest and locked there by her arms in a comfortable position. She had a cute pout on her face as she was talking to a shaggy blonde.

_Wait. Shaggy blonde? Isn't that Kristoff?_

Elsa squinted her eyes and it was indeed Kristoff. Anna seemed to be trying to ask him for a favour of some sort but Kristoff was having none of it as he continuously shook his head with that same all-knowing smirk on his face. Anna eventually gave up, seeing how she unlocked her arms and shoved Kristoff in frustration. He dramatically fell flat on his ass and feigned pain.

Anna apparently fell for it as she sprang up and tried to comfort Kristoff, which only lead to her embarrassment and anger as he sprang up, laughing.

She punched him straight in the chest.

Elsa giggled. The pout on Anna's face was unbelievably adorable. Like, it was 5 star level adorable. Could she say illegally adorable? It would not be hyperbole to say it was one of the cutest things she ever saw.

Kristoff eventually wandered off towards the male changerooms. Elsa felt that now would be the best time to go say hi.

...

Right after a quick dip in the hot tub...

...

...

Okay, now she was ready! She hoisted herself out of the tub and found A waving at her from across the pool. _Was she looking for me? _Elsa wasted no time running over to her.

"Hi Anna."

"Hey Elsa! Nice to see you again!"

"Likewise!"

Elsa thought that now would be the perfect time to learn more about Kristoff. "Who was that man you were just talking to? Your boyfriend?"

Anna's eye's widened as she began shaking her head furiously. "Oh nonononono he's not my bf. Well maybe you could say he's my bf, but only if it means best friend! We've been besties ever since we were in our diapers. But we're not dating. Nope. Tried it once. Didn't work. Never again."

Elsa fiddled with her thumbs.

"Um, anyways.. My shift is about to end soon. I usually work a double shift but today I kinda hoped that maybe if you'd like we could just go to the cafe in the pool and talk a bit. Maybe get to know each other better if you know what I'm saying. I mean, if that's all right with you Elsa."

_She just went from steadfastly refusing that Kristoff is her boyfriend to awkwardly asking me out. She is like, the embodiment of adorable._

"Oh. Um. Yeah. Sure. I'd love to! Just let me change. I'll meet you there?"

"Okay! I'll just go clock out and get my stuff together. I'll see you in a bit!" Anna raised a hand up for a few seconds, then left for the lifeguard's office. She turned and waved before she disappearing into the room.

Elsa hurried over to the showers. She couldn't wait. How did she even get in this situation? Elsa couldn't believe that Anna had actually asked her to a "date." Well it's not a romantic date but I guess you could say it's one nonetheless.

She grabbed her bag from the locker and stepped into one of the shower stalls. Pulling off her swimsuit, she let the warm water flush away the chlorine. She loosened her hair cap and ran a hand through her mostly dry, silky blonde-white hair, reaching into her bag, she pulled out shampoo and soap bottles and began the meticulous job of cleansing her body of the smell of pool.

* * *

After a long time (you don't know how annoying the smell of chlorine is) of diligent purging, Elsa finally was satisfied with her body odour. She wrung a towel around herself and made her way to another stall to dry off, again with her eyes glued to the ground.

She could feel people staring at her.

Elsa rushed into a stall and took out a second, fluffy pink towel. It had Hello Kitty all over it but she didn't have much else. Besides, she quite liked it.

Once dry Elsa redressed herself in her hoodie and jean shorts. Making sure that her hair was carefully tucked into her raised hood, she hurried out to meet Anna. She had the nagging feeling that she was keeping her waiting. Seeing Anna already sitting at a table, Elsa vaulted over the rope fence and sat down. Elsa noticed that Anna had a huge burger combo lunch in front of her.

"Hey Elsa. Took you long enough. Like to shower huh?" Anna took a bite out of the gigantic burger.

"Uh.. yeah. I can't stand the smell of pool so I spend a little extra time getting it out."

"I can tell! You smell amazing. Can't put my finger on it but I'd say you smell like mint and strawberries."

Elsa laughed, "No way. That's exactly what my shampoo is scented as!"

Anna laughed along, "I'm a good guesser."

Elsa reached into her blue laptop backpack and pulled out a water bottle. Swimming always left her extremely thirsty. She began to guzzle from it when Anna asked a question.

"So, what brings you to Arendelle Elsa?"

Elsa almost choked. The question was innocent, but sent a lot of unwanted memories flooding back to her. She slammed her bottle on the table in a similar matter as drunkards would after chugging a full beer. She coughed a bit and weakly stammered, "...could you repeat that?"

Anna was staring at her with wide eyes, but repeated meekly, "..what brings you to Arendelle?"

Elsa stared back. It was a common icebreaker, but Elsa wasn't sure if she wanted her walls of ice to fall down so easily. She settled with lying by omission. "My mother got a new job, we had to move for her to take it."

Anna nodded. She seemed to understand that this wasn't a hot topic to talk about.

The conversation turned awkward again. Elsa tried this time. "What do you do when you're not lifeguarding? In your free time I mean."

Anna slurped from her Coke. "Oh, typical popular girl stuff. Facebook. Texting. Hanging out."

Elsa frowned internally.

"But.. what a lot of people don't know.. well actually I don't know why I'm telling you this but you look like a trustworthy person, right? Anyways. I like to play a lot of video games, and I mean A LOT. Specifically shooters."

Elsa tried to add to the conversation, not that she knew much, although she felt like she didn't need to judging by how happy Anna seemed to be, "Like Call of Duty?"

"Euugh no not Cock of Duty. Mind my language." She shook her head. "Don't get me wrong, it's not that bad of a game. I just can't stand the community. I mean people are always crying about what gun you use. I don't care if the gun I use is 'OP' or, for 'noobs who can't use a real gun.' You're dead! I'm not! Who cares?! But _noooo_ all people care about are 360 no scopes or throwing knives or other stupid shit."

Elsa stared blankly at Anna. She had no idea what she just said.

"Sorry... whenever I get on the topic of games I always go overboard. At least this time wasn't that bad. One time I completely unloaded the entire mechanics of bunny hopping to my friend Rapunzel and she was staring at me the entire time with a face that clearly said 'I have absolutely no freaking idea what you're saying.'"

Elsa continued to stare blankly. Again, she had no idea what the hell Anna just said, but she did like how Anna's face would light up as she talked about games.

"Oh god I just did it again didn't I? Sorry Elsa I don't mean to bore you. What a great way to introduce the real me." Anna covered her face with both hands.

"Well, to be honest Anna. I have no clue what you're saying. But I like how passionate you are. I should record you when you talk about shooters. Your face is like, a shining beam of happiness. It's as if Jesus just flew by your house on rollerblades while being pulled along by a killer wolverine with chainsaws for feet."

Now it was Anna's turn to stare blankly at Elsa. Well actually, more like in amazement._ How did she even come up with that statement?_ Anna started to laugh.

"Hahahahaha! Oh god what did you just say? What was it? It was as if- Hahaha oh god -Jesus jetfuel Christ just flew by my house on rollerblades while being dragged by a killer wolf with WHAT for feet?"

Elsa's face turned quite red. "I don't really remember. I just spit out whatever my mind is thinking and I get something like that."

Anna was leaning over the table, laughing uproariously. She swore her hips were going to kill her. "Ahahaha! Oh god I don't know if I want to know what goes on in your head if THAT'S the kind of stuff you think of! Hahahaha! Actually no wait I do! Do it again!"

Elsa cocked her head to the left, then shrugged. "Well, okay. Your laughter is more precious to me than any lightsaber-wielding, polar-bear riding, Optimus Prime could ever be."

Anna was dying. She had started coughing from laughing so much and had to push away her lunch to make room for her head to collapse onto the table. She stayed in that position, giggling, for an incredible amount of time. When she finally could muster up the willpower to look Elsa in the eye again, she smiled. "Give me your phone. Now."

Elsa reached into her jean pocket and pulled out an ice blue iPhone. She unlocked it and handed it over to Anna who proceeded to take several selfies of herself before finally settling on one. Anna added herself to Elsa's contact list under the name "Erna Bernerna (Anna)." She tapped a button and when a vibration came from her pocket, smiled and handed the iPhone back to Elsa.

"Thanks Elsa. I have to head back to the lifeguard's office now." She leaned over and hugged Elsa over the table, then rose from her chair. "I saw that you have Snapchat too so I added myself. Aheh. Hope you don't mind. Text me sometime?"

Elsa was in a daze, she barely heard her. "Oh. What? Oh no it's all right! Yeah I will! Bye!" With that, Anna turned and disappeared back into the pool.

Elsa clutched at herself where Anna's arms once were.

_Wow... she.. she hugged me! a-and I have her number too! and a picture! H-How did that happen?! Way to go Elsa!_

_A+!_

* * *

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading!**

**Thanks for your reviews! I didn't know you guys liked my writing style!**

**I've added my own quirks to the characters in this chapter so I hope you guys aren't totally weirded out by them XD. Let me know what you think?**

**I don't really plan on continuing the "rambles about FPSes Anna" and "random sentences Elsa" personalities. It was fun to write about them and all but I can't really picture them going far in the story. I mostly just threw it in as an excuse to get the two to connect. I'm probably going to keep gaming as one of Anna's hobbies, she just won't rant about them. Hope that's all right with you guys.**

**I'd love if if you guys can try to guess what's going on behind the scenes in this story. ****Like, last chapter you could probably infer that Kristoff and Anna knew each other since Kristoff knew Elsa's name even though she never told him it.  
****Try to guess what Anna and Kristoff are talking about in this chapter! (hint hint it's about Elsa) and tr********y to guess why Olaf looked at Elsa weirdly when he saw her eyes :)**

**Anyways guys thanks for the follows, thanks for the favourites, thanks for the reviews, and thanks for the support. Unless you've written your own story you have no idea how warm I feel every time I see a notification that someone's followed my story in my inbox.**

**So ends this incredibly long Author's Note! ilu!****  
**


	5. Never Thought You'd Like Me

**.**

**Another Time, Another Life**

**|8|8|8|8|8|Chapter 5|8|8|8|8|8|**

Elsa was already in calculus class, studying.

Well she wasn't studying math. She was studying one of the many pictures of Anna that she now had on her phone. It was a miracle to her. How did she, of all people, manage to get a close up of Anna?

Elsa laid her phone on her desk as she began to transfer details from the phone onto the sketch. She had her earbuds plugged in and was listening to one of her favourite songs. Elsa was in the mood to draw and by god she was going to finish this portrait if it was the last thing she did. She had also taken the liberty to count all the freckles on Anna's face, which she carefully noted on the side.

_"Has at least 37 freckles on her face alone."_

Underneath it she scribbled,

_"Wonder how many she has on her shoulders? or her arms.. or her chest.. or her.. um. best not to think about that..."_

By now she was nearly halfway done. She had completed the face structure, lips, cheeks, and now only had to complete the nose, eyes, ears, and hair done. She knew it wouldn't take long if she decided to dedicate time solely to the sketch, but she kept putting it off in order to spend time with the real deal.

She stared long and hard at the puffy cheeks of Anna. They were perfect in her eyes. They weren't bare and bones nor where they fat and saggy. Her cheeks gave off the impression that Anna had found the balance between skinny and fat, the balance between eating and exercise. Anna herself was all around perfect really.

As Elsa carefully dotted the last freckle the attendance sheet was passed to her. Had the time passed so fast? Elsa didn't even notice if Anna had entered the room. It appeared she did seeing how Anna's name was already on the list. She signed her name and passed it back, then put away her sketch as the old teacher waltzed into class to begin the lecture.

She let out a sigh. This class was the worst. No one could possibly top this teacher as the most boring. Elsa had a an uncanny knack for being able to pay attention during the most boring classes but this teacher was just.. zzz...

She was about to fall asleep on her desk when her iPhone vibrating jolted her awake. Pulling it out of her pocket, she found a text from Anna.

Anna: Hey Els! Whatcha doing right now?  
Elsa: Well. I was being bored out of my mind. Right now I'm texting an incredibly pretty redhead.  
Anna: lol oh you ;) I'm right now in my morning Calc class. My teacher Mr. Weaselton is so boring.  
Elsa: Weaselton? Isn't his name Wesel-

She remembered that she had to pretend she wasn't in the same class as Anna. She deleted her message.

Elsa: Nice nickname XD. Is he the monotonous type that lectures for the entire class?  
Anna: YES OH MY GOD HE IS HOW DID YOU KNOW. He's also really freaking ugly. Like, -5 on the scale from 1 to 10.  
Elsa: Whereas you'd be a 100?  
Anna: Oh stop I swear I'm blushing.

Elsa looked over. She was.

Elsa: :)  
Anna: Anyways, he wears a toupee.  
Elsa: Does he?  
Anna: Yeah. But he doesn't use enough glue. Part of his hair flops off whenever he bends over.

Elsa looked up and saw Weaselton lean over his desk to retrieve a black marker. As if on cue, his toupee came loose and began to dangle around. The entire class began to giggle.

Elsa: I'd imagine that'd be hilarious to see.  
Anna: IT IS LOL. HE JUST DID IT NOT 5 SECONDS AFTER I SENT YOU THAT LAST TEXT. I WISH YOU SAW IT IT WAS SO FUNNY.

_Thing is, I did see it._

Elsa: I wish I did. Guess I'll just have to picture it in my head lol.

Elsa saw the "Anna is typing a message" notification when all of a sudden a grating voice cut through the silence.

"ANNA! PUT THAT PHONE AWAY THIS INSTANT!"

Anna: I just got caught by the Weasel so I'd better stop texting for now. ttyl :)  
Elsa: ttyl :)

* * *

The lunch bell rang and Elsa beelined straight for the door and ascended to the roof in no time flat. She sat at the bench and pulled out the sketch. It was nearly complete. She got out her phone and remembered something about Anna from yesterday. She retrieved a pen and scribbled:

_"Likes to play video games. __A LOT.__"_

She turned to Anna's picture and balanced her phone on her left leg. Likewise, she balanced the notebook on her right leg and resumed work. She had spent a majority of the school day fussing over Anna's nose and had finally managed to get a satisfactory curve when the lunch bell rang. She now had the hair and eyes to finish and then she'd be done.

Elsa found it really hard to concentrate on drawing because now she'd have to study Anna's hypnotic eyes. She very quickly found herself lost in those magnificent teal orbs. Elsa sat there for a long, long time staring into Anna's eyes when she was suddenly awoken from her trance from laughter and shouts from below.

Elsa leaned over the bench and found Flynn and Anna wrestling each other, fighting for control over an object. Eventually Flynn emerged victorious and triumphantly held the object high in the air.

It was Anna's phone.

He began to tap into it when he exclaimed: "Hey Anna! Is this 'Elsa' on your contacts list the same one that you've been telling us about non-stop lately?"

Anna lunged unsuccessfully for her phone. "YES IT IS! GIVE IT BACK!" She continued to climb on Flynn to get at her device but he kept it tantalizingly out of arms reach. He turned his back to Anna and tapped into the device.

"No! Don't text her! You'll make her think I'm a psychopath!"

"But Anna. You are."

"RAPUNZEL! WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!"

"Not yours. It's hilarious watching you squirm."

Flynn began to laugh. He held up Anna's phone and shouted in a deep, gruff voice.

"MISTER PRESIDENT. THE BOMB IS READY FOR LAUNCH AND IS AWAITING YOUR APPROVAL. STANDING BY." He swapped to a different, yet still deep voice. "DO IT GENERAL. IT MUST BE DONE. IT IS FOR THE GOOD OF THE COUNTRY." He then overdramatically tapped the send button and Elsa felt her phone vibrate on the bench. She swiped it and read the message.

Anna: hey there hot stuff bbg **(bbg means baby girl btw)**, I'm maaaaadly in love with you. come give me a great big wet kiss on the lips so i can taste you xoxoxo."

Elsa felt her cheeks flush madly. She typed a reply.

Elsa: ...I'll assume this isn't Anna?

She heard Flynn call out from below. "She's a clever one! Knew it wasn't you Anna."

"Well that's because I'm not overly and obnoxiously flirtatious like you Flynn you jerk! Give it back!" Elsa leaned over the railing just in time to see Anna snatch the phone out of Flynn's grip. She read what Flynn had sent and gave him a solid thump to the chest.

Anna: SORRY ELSA OMG. That was my stupid friend Flynn. He's a real douche.  
Elsa: lol np. He sounds like a great friend to have.  
Anna: Yeah, I usually eat lunch with him and two others. One's Kristoff, that blonde guy at the pool, and the other's Rapunzel. I'll tell you more about them later?  
Elsa: Okay. Looking forward to it!  
Anna: Hang on wait, I can send you a snap of Flynn and Rapunzel right now. Hold on a sec.

Elsa leaned over again and saw Anna standing away from the fountain with her arm outstretched. She heard a "click!" ring out and Flynn and Rapunzel sprang up to see the photo. Flynn slapped Anna on the shoulder.

"Why did you doodle on my face? My nose isn't that big! God!"

Elsa giggled and leaned back when her phone vibrated. She brought up the photo and saw Anna had scribbled out Flynn's nose and replaced it with one that reminded her of Pinnochio. The picture was captioned with: "Take one of yourself!"

Elsa: Take one of myself? Really?  
Anna: Do it Elsa! Please?  
Elsa: Lol. Okay Fine.

Elsa pulled on her hood and after fussing over every last little detail took a picture of herself. She sent it to Anna and leaned over the bench to see their reaction.

Rapunzel squealed. "Wow she's even prettier than I thought she was!"

"Why is she wearing a hood?" asked Flynn.

"I don't know actually. Her hair is always covered with something whenever we meet."

"You should ask to see her hair the next time you meet."

"That's a good idea Rapunzel! I will!"

"Take pictures! I bet she's smoking hot underneath!"

"...wait. Punzie. Flynn. Do you guys rec-"

The end-of-lunch-bell began to ring and drowned out Anna's voice. Elsa could not hear her finish her sentence but judging by everyone's faces they all seemed to agree on something. Anna and her friends said their goodbyes, then split and headed off towards their next classes, which prompted Elsa to do the same. As she walked off towards History, she thought:

_What was Anna about to say anyways..?_

* * *

**Hi Everyone! Thanks for reading~!**

**A few (aka 2 XD) of you made really good guesses as to what Olaf and Anna/Kristoff were up to last chapter.**

**Hei-Feng correctly nailed the Olaf scenario (guessed that Anna had described a gorgeous set of blue eyes to him).**

**FanOfAction made a really good guess (thought that Anna wanted Kristoff to play wingman for her) but that wasn't really what I had in mind. Granted, I doubt I'd be able to guess this one myself if I didn't already plan out the story in advance lol. (hint! Kristoff knows things that Anna doesn't...)**

**smilingpuddle posted 3 reviews and each time I read one I swear I turned into a smilingpuddle myself. TY :)**

**This one is probably an easy one, but can you guess what Anna was going to say?**


	6. Now She Suspects Something

**.**

**Another Time, Another Life**

**-{x}-{x}-{Chapter 6}-{x}-{x}-**

3:15. Finally. It was that time of the day again. The _second_ the end of day bell shrieked through the campus Elsa was up and out of the door and on her way to the pool. In almost no time flat she had crossed the rather short distance between Arendelle and Oaken's and crashed through the doors.

She bounded up to the reception desk and leaned over the rather short counter to drape her arms around an equally short Olaf.

"Hi Elsa! Good to see you here again!" He had a huge smile on his face as his arms reached out to meet Elsa's.

"You kidding Olaf? Wouldn't miss a day if I could help it! Admission is $4 right?"

Olaf's face lit up. Elsa could practically see the lightbulb turn on in his head.

"Whoops! That reminds me! HEY PROFESSOR OAKS! SHE'S HERE!"

A rather gruff voice rang out from the back. "Coming in a second yah?" A comically large, towering man with a very bushy orange moustache came lumbering around the corner. The second eye contact was made between him and Elsa he waved timidly and said, "Hoohoo! You the lady I've been hearing lots about yah?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow, then said suspiciously, "I don't know. _Am I, Olaf_?"

Olaf began to chew on a nail. "Maaaaaaaybe... But I didn't start it! I swear! It was Anna!"

Her jaw dropped, "Anna's been talking about me?"

Oaken pressed his fingers together, a goofy smile spread across his face. "Yah! Anna has been quite the chatterbox about a certain 'blue eyes beauty.' I can see she is not exaggerating! Is hard to tell her to concentrate on work when she is so happy, no?"

Elsa couldn't believe her ears. She didn't know Anna had liked her enough to tell all her coworkers about. She began to wonder what else Anna did behind the scenes but before she could dwell on the thought Oaken piped up again.

"You're making our dear Anna very happy Elsa. I give you a free pass for the rest of the year as thanks yah? The rest of the staff agreed to it." He slid over a jet black card detailed: Wandering Oak's Honoured Guest: Elsa.

Now it was her eyes that Elsa couldn't believe. A free pass? For the whole year?

She dropped her bag and leapt the counter, enveloping Olaf and Oaken in the biggest hug she could possibly manage in a wordless display of thanks, albeit quite awkward because of their mismatched heights. Olaf barely reached Oaken's shoulders after all. The two were a bit surprised a first, but reciprocated the hug eagerly.

Elsa stammered out an apology for such an abrupt move, regathered her bags, and left for the changerooms. As soon as she disappeared behind the heavy door, Oaken quietly chuckled to himself.

"Be good to her, yah?"

* * *

Elsa stepped out of the showers, tying her hair into yet another tight bun to be wrapped by her trusty old haircap. Instead of beelining straight for the lanes like she usually did, she instead opted to wade into the leisure pool and wait for Anna to arrive. The pool was mostly deserted, so Elsa grabbed a nearby floating foam mat, climbed on top, and drifted off.

Her nap however was rudely interrupted when a large cascade of water splashed onto her face.

Elsa rather ungracefully fell off the mat and plunged into the water. After approximately 30 seconds of panicked, disorientated, floundering about like a fish out of water she finally managed to push hoist herself out of the water.

She resurfaced to find a hysterical Anna.

Anna was doubled over, howling, body curved as her body convulsed uncontrollably. She was leaning on a railing to steady herself, but failing that, she eventually collapsed to the floor in a fit of giggles.

"Anna! Is this your idea of a prank or something?!"

A long pause ensued as Anna tried to spit out a reply, laughing the entire time.

"S-sorry Elsa! It was just _way_ too tempting to resist!"

Elsa observed the redhead, literally rolling around the floor in laughter. A devious smirk emerged on her face as Elsa cupped her hands and flicked upwards, spraying Anna with water of her own. A shrill scream pierced through the relative quiet of the pool.

"Aieee! Elsa! Not funny!"

"Oh so it's only funny when _you_ do it to me is it?!" Elsa gave her a generous second helping, and a third, and a fourth..

"Elsa stop! You're making me wet!"

Elsa froze at the double entendre as yet another furious blush crept onto her pale while skin. Unbeknownst to her, Anna's cheeks had turned the same shade as well. Both girls turned away in embarrassment. Only when the rampant blushes died down did they face one another.

"So..." Elsa scrambled to think of a topic to talk about. "How's school been lately..?"

Anna coughed. "Relatively fine, think my math mark might drop a bit because I've slept through most of the lectures. I should be fine though, Arendelle High has some of the best tutors."

Anna's face lit up in a manner not unsimilar to Olaf's.

"That reminds me! Where do you attend school Elsa?"

Elsa nearly heaved. She wasn't prepared for a question like this. She had to answer fast, hesitating to reply would certainly raise suspicion as to who she really was. Elsa spat out the name of the first high school that came to mind that wasn't Arendelle.

"Corona High."

Anna's eye's widened in surprise. "Really? You're from Corona? Wow! Flynn and Rapunzel used to go there!"

_uh oh._

Anna pointed at a nearby clock hanging off the wall. "Wait. How did you get to the pool so fast? Usually it takes Punzie and Flynn half an hour to get here, they're usually the first ones out of the school and they've never arrived before 3:45. The only person I know who can make it here this early is Olaf, and he's from Arendelle."

Elsa glanced at the clock. 3:31. _Shit._ Elsa was glad that she was in the pool, otherwise Anna would definitely have seen the beads of sweat rolling down her forehead.

"Umm... I think I'm going to go swim my laps now. Talk to you later Anna..?"

Anna shot her a look. "Okay. See you in the caff by 5?"

"Yeah. Sure. Bye." Elsa waded out of the pool as fast and she gracefully could. _She suspects something. There's no way she wouldn't._

* * *

At 5:00 sharp Elsa stepped out of the changerooms and into the cafe adjacent to the reception desk.

Anna was already there, eyebrows furrowed while texting on her phone as she quietly slurped on a coke. Elsa slid into the chair across from her, prompting two teal irises to look up at her.

"Hey Elsa."

"Hi Anna."

...

...

...

...

_This is awkward._

"So.. anything you want to talk about Anna?"

Anna shot her another glance. _Definitely suspects something. _"Sure. Want to hear about Flynn and Rapunzel like I promised?"

"Sure."

"Fair warning though, it's kinda a long story so I'm not sure if you'll really pay attention throughout the whole thing." **(THIS IS AIMED AT YOU READERS :L)**

"Okay so, Punzie is like, a shy girl? I don't really know the world I'm looking for but- wait! I think the word's naive? Anyways she spent pretty much her entire life inside, reading, painting, she was homeschooled and everything."

"Then Flynn walks by her house and climbs up the tree next to her window for some random reason and looks in. When Flynn told me that part of the story he replicated the face he made, like, a 'bleaarrghaarghhh I'm a zombie gifu me your braainsss' kind of face. It was hilarious! Like think about it. BAM! A WHILE FLYNN HAS APPEARED! WILD FLYNN USED SCARY FACE!"

"But Punzie wasn't at all scared for some reason. She even opened the window! Never heard of stranger danger I guess? So they talk a bit and Flynn asks her all these questions about her, but Punzie's like 'wtf you talking about?' Turns out that Punzie literally has almost never went outside before. Her mother shielded her from the outside world for some reason and told her it wasn't safe to go out."

"Punzie never really cared about the outside but once Flynn came into her life she suddenly felt the uncontrollable urge to explore and see what it was like outside her house. It was like, Flynn was a dashing prince who barged into her life and opened her eyes."

_Hmm. I could probably relate to that. Anna barging into my life and everything._

"So Flynn took her to see the sights and they had a blast! Punzie said she never had more fun in her life! From that day on Punzie was always sneaking outside, her mother never knew! Then eventually Punzie confronted her mother and now she's allowed to go pretty much anywhere she wants now. Lucky girl. So with that newfound freedom she literally goes everywhere. She's not afraid to climb into a sewer ditch and get her hands dirty. Neither is Flynn really. They're quite a cute couple really."

Anna took a deep breath. "Whew! That was a long story. You still here? Did I put you to sleep?" **(Well? Did I? Haha)**

Elsa nodded. "Still here Anna. That was actually a really interesting story. It was like the classic tale of boy meets girl, they live happily ever after."

"Hmm... actually yeah! Now that I think of it it does! Kinda corny, but it fits."

...

...

...

Another long silence followed, punctuated by a drawn out slurp of coke. Anna coughed.

"So Elsa... is there perchance a reason why you always conceal your hair around me?"

Elsa's eyes widened to dinner plates. _Shit! What do I say?!_

"Eehm. Um... It doesn't look very good so um.. I just don't.. I just don't wanna scare you off.." _At least half of that is somewhat true..._

"BS! You're drop dead gorgeous! There's no way that you can have such a cute face, and such a.. um.. perfect body... and yet have ugly hair. I bet it's absolutely stunning. $10."

Anna did something Elsa didn't expect. She lunged over the table, reaching for Elsa's hoodie with the obvious intent of taking it off. In a panic, Elsa tried to back up.

It is difficult backing up in a chair. Elsa soon found herself crash against the hard floor. The world began to spin.

"OH MY GOD! Elsa! I'm so sorry are you alright?!" Anna sprang out of her chair and ran to Elsa's side. "Here, let me help you up."

Elsa reached for Anna's outstretched hand but as soon as she did Anna abruptly yanked her upright to her feet. The extremely quick change from laying down to standing up worsened Elsa's dizziness; in a daze, she stumbled forward and fell into Anna's arms.

"E-Elsa..? Oh my god wow..."

Elsa sighed. _This is actually quite comfortable... Her arms are so soft and she smells so good... I could get used to this..._

"Elsa.. Your hair is beautiful."

_wait WHAT?!_

Elsa wretched herself out of Anna's embrace as her hands flew to her head. Her jaw dropped in absolute terror when instead of touching the soft fabric of her hoodie like she expected, she felt her lush golden-white hair.

_shit shit shit SHIT. When did my hoodie fall off?! When she pulled me up?_

"Elsa...? Are you okay..?"

_This isn't good. This isn't good. This isn't good. What if she's seen me before? What if she recognizes me? What if she puts two and two together?_

_What if she rejects me? _The thought terrified her beyond belief. Elsa's fight or flight instinct kicked in and naturally she ran.

She grabbed her bag and sprinted home, ignoring Anna's cries to stop.

* * *

**Don't kill me please D:**

**thanks for reading, thanks for following. ilu all (I KNOW IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE IT SHHHHH).**

**review pls? reviews and follows are the fuel for this story (and pretty much every other fanfic ever).**

**Ipromiseitwon'tlasttoolongthisisn'tr9kelsaissufferingafterall.**


	7. Anna Knows

**.**

**Another Time, Another Life**

**-{o}-{o}-{Chapter 7}****-{o}-{o}-**

Elsa came to class late today.

She wasted too much time pacing around her room worrying over last nights events. Now she was uncharacteristically late. Well, she technically wasn't, but definitely wasn't first to arrive today. She kept her head down and her hood up as she made her way to one of the front row desks.

_What's gonna happen now that she knows what my hair looks like?_

_Nothing. It doesn't matter if she saw the real you at the pool, so long as she doesn't see the real you at school as well._

_What in the world are you so afraid of Elsa? You're overreacting. Running off was pretty rash and probably was unnecessary, it might have even made things worse. Who knows? She might actually be overjoyed to learn that you're going to her school._

_...Well then again she might be hurt because you've never told her. You've known each other for what, weeks now? Hmm. It only felt like days._

Her inner monologue was interrupted when Weaselton sauntered into the class, slamming the attendance board down onto her desk. She signed her name at the top and handed it back.

_I just don't feel ready yet. I'll tell her when the time is right._

Speaking of time, it was high time for her to finish up the forgotten sketch of Anna. It wouldn't do for her to keep procrastinating. She pulled out the loose slip of paper from the notebook and set to work.

Elsa was carefully lining the eyelashes when- "Hey! There's someone in this class called Elsa?"

_uh oh. She sits behind me now, crap._

Mr. Weaselton was unamused. "Pipe down Anna or I'll keep you after class."

"But, Mr. Weaselton.."

"Excuse me? What did you call me!?" Elsa could see the veins on his forehead bulging. "SEE ME AFTER CLASS. NOT ANOTHER PEEP FROM YOU TODAY."

_Oh god what happens now?_

_Nothing. The weasel won't let anyone up and out of their seats during the lecture. Just get out of the door before she sees you._

_Shouldn't be too hard to get through the lesson. It's not like Anna's going to crouch down beside everyone and stick her nose into their face._

"HEY! What the hell are you doing?!"

"ANNA! What do you think you are doing, intruding upon the person space of your peers?! Back to your seat this _INSTANT_. Your parents will be notified of this unacceptable behaviour!"

_..On second thought, maybe she will.._

Her phone began to vibrate.

Anna: Elsa.  
Anna: I don't know if this is a coincidence or if you've been lying to me all this time, but there's a person in my calculus class with the exact same name as you.

_Crap. What do I say?_

Elsa: Wait what? Really?  
Anna: Yes. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?  
Elsa: No. I don't go to Arendelle.  
Anna: ...

_shit._

Elsa set her phone to Do Not Disturb. She had no idea what to do and to be honest, was completely terrified. She needed something to focus on, something to take her mind off of the situation. Ironically, she turned to the sketch and resumed work.

* * *

The rest of the class passed without incident.

Anna tried a few times to sneak out of her seat during the lecture, but each time she was caught. As soon as the 9:00 bell rang Elsa bolted out the door as fast as humanly possible. Only when she was in the safety in her next class did she pull out her phone.

She was promptly assaulted by a wave of texts sent by Anna. They more or less asked if Elsa attended Arendelle High.

Elsa flipped her phone back to Do Not Disturb. She laid her head on her desk and groaned.

* * *

It was lunch time.

Elsa returned to her little hidey hole on top of the roof, sitting on the polished marble bench. She leaned over and saw Anna, Rapunzel, Flynn, and... Kristoff surprisingly. They were all crowded around Anna, leaning over her shoulder as if she was setting a highscore on Flappy Bird or something. Elsa couldn't really tell from her angle.

Her phone vibrated.

Anna: So. You go to Corona right?  
Elsa: Yeah.  
Anna: Cool. Flynn was wondering if the food in the cafeteria's gotten any better.  
Elsa: um.  
Elsa: I don't eat at there so.. idk. sorry.

The group turned to face Flynn. He had a look of indignance on his face as he held his arms up in mock surrender.

Silence ensued.

Elsa bit her lip. What in the world were they doing? Rapunzel nudged Anna's shoulder and whispered something into her ear.

Anna: Rapunzel wanted me to ask you how Mr. McCullough's been doing.  
Elsa: Mr. McCullough...? He's.. fine. I guess.

Rapunzel suddenly gave Anna a triumphant high five, Flynn was smiling widely, and Kristoff looked sheepish.

_Were they holding a bet or something? What's going on?_

Apparently losing meant that Kristoff had to tell a story. The other three turned to him expectantly, and after bit of convincing he began to speak.

Frustratingly, he spoke in a hushed tone too quiet for Elsa to hear. Judging from the surprised looks on the other three, it might have been about an embarrassing personal experience of his or something.

Suddenly, in the middle of the story, Anna turned her gaze to the roof.

_What the hell!? _Elsa fell back in panic, toppling over the bench and onto the ground. Laying with her back on the cement and her legs dangling above her, she contemplated why Anna would suddenly do such a thing.

Her gut instinct told her she didn't want to find out. Elsa quickly packed her bags and swiftly was in the elevator, well on her way to ground floor.

A few seconds later, the stairway door leading to the roof was kicked open.

* * *

The end of the day bell rang and Elsa was out of her class in no time flat, eager to go home.

Elsa walked through the hallways, finalizing the portrait of Anna in the meantime with the math notebook tucked underneath for support. Shading in the Anna's left iris, she finally,_ finally_ completed the damn thing. She held it at arms length, admiring her work. It had taken her way too long to finish this.

_Looks just like her._

Frankly, because she had taken so long to complete the work she had actually forgotten the reason as to why she had bothered to make it in the first place. Nonetheless, she loved it.

_I'm should hang this up on a wall. Actually, maybe I'll put it on the ceiling. This way, whenever I wake up the first thing I see is Anna!_

_That would be pretty creepy though. __It would be nicer and more socially acceptable to wake up next to the real thi- OOFFF_

Elsa was so lost in thought she wasn't looking where she was going. She absentmindedly turned the corner and slammed her face into another student's. Both fell to the ground, landing on their bottoms.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry are you okay?" Elsa slowly sat up, eyes half lidded in a daze. She hardly recognized the voice.

"Wait, Elsa?!"

_HUH WHA-?_

Elsa's eyes shot open and she jolted awake. No way. She didn't just... she did. She had bumped into Anna at school, and her worthless hoodie had fallen off again. Why does it keep doing that at the worst times?

"I can't believe it's actually you... why didn't you tell me? ..Why did you keep saying you attended Corona?"

Elsa couldn't read the emotions going through Anna's face. Surprise? Hurt? Shock? Betrayal?

...Curiosity...?

"What's this?" Anna leaned over from her position, reaching for the notebook.

"No! Stop!" Elsa lunged for the book but Anna grabbed it and held it out of arms reach. She held out the loose piece of paper in front of her and took a good look. Once she realized what it was her eyes widened in shock. "Is this.. me..?"

...

...

"...Elsa?"

When Anna looked back up, Elsa was gone.

* * *

**Shorter chapter + longer delay + (most likely) lower quality because I can't write sad stories without getting depressed.**

**They aren't fun to write.**


End file.
